Chase Trial
The Chase Trial is one of the many trials that can be chosen by the elders council to act as entrance exams to the Wundrous Society. Though it appears to be a race, the true motive behind this trial is to see how strategic candidates are. Each year, there are three random trials chosen for candidates to prove their worth, followed by the Show Trial which is the final test and occurs every year. Other than the name, and sometimes a brief description, candidates are given little to expect about what a trial will entail. In the year of Unit 919's entry, the Chase Trial is the second trial taken. Overview Candidates who make it through the Chase trial successfully show tenacity and strategic thinking. The trial takes place in the walls of the Old Town district in Nevermoor with the candidates divided into separate groups that start at different entrances to the district. Around the district are various coloured targets in nine concentric rings, with more targets closer to the edge of the old town and less and less as one gets closer to the center of the town (Courage Square) which only has five gold targets. The task is to hit one target with the flat of the hand in order to advance to the next trial. Candidates could choose to go for an easy target to secure their spot in the next trial. Or the candidate could go for the gold targets, not only securing a spot in the next trial, but also giving them access as one of ten candidates to attend a private dinner -along with their patron- with the Elder's. Aside from the five gold targets in the square, five more are scattered with the regular targets and look like normal targets until hit. The three other rules of the trial include riding a steed that has no more than four legs and no fewer than two, not riding a creature that can fly - even if it is not using it's wings, and the candidate must be dressed in white clothes only. The clothes allow the target to stain the white to show a target has been hit, separating successful candidates from unsuccessful ones, as well as who can go to the Elder's private dinner. Unit 919 Morrigan Crow rode Fenestra in this trial, as a steed was needed. This steed had to have four legs or fewer, or the candidate would face elimination from the trials. The steed must also not be a flying animal. In order to pass the trial, the candidate must hit a target, which were distributed throughout the Old Town. In the center, there were five gold targets which would earn you a place at the secret dinner with the Elders. Going in rough rings around these gold targets were targets in red, pink, orange, yellow, green, teal, blue and purple, with more targets the further out you got. Morrigan was aiming for a green target, but Fen decided to go for gold instead. This resulted in her almost being eliminated from the trials, but Cadence saved them by tricking the judges into thinking someone’s unicorn was actually a pegasus. Category:Trials